With respect to toner binders for electrophotography for use in a thermo-fixing system that is generally used as a fixing system for an image in a copying machine, a printer and the like, characteristics, such as preventing a toner from being fused to adhere to a hot roll even at a high fixing temperature (hot offset resistance), making a toner fixable even at a low fixing temperature (low-temperature fixing property) and storage stability, have been demanded. A toner composition, made from a polyester-based toner binder, that is superior in both of the low-temperature fixing property and hot offset resistance has been known (see Patent Document 1). In recent years, however, demands for the storage stability and both of the low-temperature fixing property and the hot offset resistance (expanding fixing temperature range) have become higher and higher, and the demands have not been satisfied sufficiently.